


You should be a Seeker

by weirdoevolving



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoevolving/pseuds/weirdoevolving
Summary: A little story about Laura being a seeker for Gryffindor





	1. Chapter 1

Carmilla knew she should have said no to Laura when she asked her if she wanted to join her in studying for the transfiguration test with her and her friends. Despite knowing that she said yes ( for some reason she could never say no to Laura no matter how hard she tried) and that how she found herself in a heated argument between Laura and Danny about Laura joining the quidditch team. 

"Laura,it's dangerous. You could seriously hurt."

"I know that but I still want to try and join." The argument went on for another twenty minutes and it ended with Danny angrily walking away. Everyone was quiet after Danny left not knowing what to say. This is one of the worst arguments they ever had. 

"Laura,are you okay?" Perry finally ask when it seemed safe enough to ask.

"Yeah. It's just that I hate when Danny does that. It's not her job to keep me safe" Laura sighed and flipped through her notes." I wish she would just stop trying to protect me. I already have a dad at home. I don't need another one "

"In my opinion I think you would make a good seeker. You're small and fast on the broom" Carmilla said in an effort to cheer Laura up. It definitely worked because Laura smiled at her which made her look away because seeing her smile made Carmilla's heart skip a beat. 

"Thanks. Anyways let's keep studying. And Perry can you wake Laf up? I need to borrow their notes" Laura asked, pointing at a sleeping Lafontaine. 

_________

A few days later it was the Quidditch tryouts. Carmilla, Perry and Laf walked with Laura to the field. 

"Good luck Laura. Hope you get on the team" Perry said as she gave Laura a quick hug. Before the others could also wish her luck Mel Callis,the captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team, interrupted them.

"Hollis,it's time for tryouts" Laura said a quick goodbye for ran to get her broom.

"Hopefully she won't fall off her broom and break her arm " Laf joked 

"Not funny" Carmilla growled.

_________

It was an hour before dinner when Laura ran into Carmilla as she left the Slytherin's commonroom.

"Carm,Carm,Carm,Carm! I did it! I'm the new seeker!" Laura was practically radiating happiness. 

"Congrats Cutie" Carmilla said as they walked past Nick who was re-entering his beheading for few first year.

"Thanks Carm.Do you know where Laf and Perry are? I want to tell them the good news"

"I think they're at the library" Laura gave her kiss on the cheek before thanking her and running off to the library. 

Carmilla stood there,holding the cheek Laura just kissed and smiled. 

________

Once Laura told everyone she was the new seeker for Gryffindor,She even told Danny who surprised everyone when she congratulated Laura, she started to prepare herself for the first match of the year Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Carmilla did her best to help her get ready by telling her what see knew about the players. She told her that Theo Straka is the seeker and she should be careful around him because he's known to cheat.

It wasn't long before it was the day of the match. On the day of the match Carmilla found herself sitting with Laf, Perry and Danny in the Gryffindor stands. They got a few weird look since Laf and Perry are Ravenclaw and Carmilla's Slytherin but no one said anything, everyone was to exited about the match. 

"I heard the seeker for Slytherin is a guy named Theo Straka. He's supposedly one of best seekers because he cheats" Laf said as the two teams came onto the field. Everyone looked at Carmilla for her to confirm what Laf just said which she unfortunately did with a nod.

As soon as the match started Laura flew up high so she could look for the snitch. While she was up there Mel and the others managed to get a decent amount of points before the snitch was released. 

Laura and Theo immediately went after it. Carmilla felt anxiety build up in her chest as she watched the two seekers fly around. Laura was slightly faster than Theo but Theo had more experience. There was quite a few times where one of the seeker was very close to getting the snitch but one of the Bludgers would force them to move out of the way so their teams Beaters could hit. 

At some point in the match Laura was inchesaway from reaching the snitch and Carmilla held her breath as she watched Laura add on enough speed to be able to get the Golden Snitch. It was dead silent then:

"Gryffindor wins!" Carmilla, Danny, Perry and Laf started to cheer for Laura along with Gryffindor. 

The Gryffindor plays landed and picked Laura up and carried her on their shoulders while Slytherin looked pissed, especially Theo.

Carmilla felt her heart fill with happiness as she watched Laura laugh and smile with her team. She waited until most people went off to dinner before she went over to Laura. 

"Carm! I did it! I caught the Golden Snitch" Laura said as she gave Carmilla a quick hug. "We won the match. And it's because you helpe-" Laura stopped talking when she noticed how close they were before trying to continue talking. "Helped me by telling me Theo might-" Laura's voice got quieter as Carmilla got closer before she kissed Laura. 

They kissed for a few seconds before they pulled away from each other. Laura tried to talk once again but she didn't get to say much before Carmilla kissed her again. This kiss lasted longer than the first one and when they pulled away Laura didn't say anything for a few seconds and just looked at her with wide eyes before saying:

"So you helped me win the match by basically selling out your team." Carmilla laughed because it was technically true when she thought about it.

"Let's just keep that between you and me,okay? " Laura pretended to think about it.

"Alright, it'll stay between us. "Laura said before she pulled Carmilla into one more kiss before they went to dinner to celebrate Gryffindor's win.


	2. At lest I won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last match of the year and Laura's broom breaks in during the middle of the match which causes her to fall and break a few bones. Carmilla is not very pleasant.

Everyone at Hogwarts was excited for the last Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. Gryffindor needed to beat Ravenclaw and they would get the Quidditch cup.

“So you think you’re ready for the last match? "Carmilla asked as she walked with Laura to the Quidditch match. 

"Yeah.I mean like I’m still nervous since their seeker is Betty Spielsdorf and she one of the best seekers but I got a good feeling about this”

“You’re going to do fine. You’re also a great seeker. Plus I’ll be in the stands cheering you on” Laura smiled at Carmilla.

“Thanks Carm. I need to go now”

“Okay good luck. See you after the match” Carmilla gave Laura a quick good luck kiss before she ran off to get ready for the match while Carmilla went to find Laf and Perry in the stands. 

She found them right as the match started. Laura did what she normally did and flew a little higher than the other players to look for the Snitch. After looking around for a few minutes a flash of gold passed by Laura. She immediately took off after it with Betty hot on her tail. 

Quite a few times one of the Bludger would get to Laura for Carmilla’s liking but the Beaters always came through and hit them away from Laura. So that’s why everyone was surprised when a Bludger hit right on Laura’s broom making it almost break. 

Carmilla held her breath as she watched Laura fly around on a broom that was close to breaking. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Perry had her hands over her mouth and Laf gripping the wooden bench tight, causing their knuckles to go white. 

As the match went on it was being more apparent that Laura’s broom wasn’t going to make it. That’s when Laura tried to make the broom go faster to get the Snitch which she did but it was at the cost of the broom spiral out of control and even though Laura tried her best to slow her fall she still hit the ground hard.

No one made a noise as the medics rushed Laura off the field. Carmilla got up and ran out of the stands to the hospital wing,not waiting for Laf and Perry. 

“Gryffindor wins” was the last thing Carmilla heard before she entered the school. 

By the time Carmilla got there Madam

Pomfrey already had Laura out of her Quidditch clothes and poking at her arm and side. When Laura jumped and whimpered in pain Madam Madam Pomfrey stood up. 

“You definitely have a broken arm and ribs. Don’t move while I go get what I need” and with that she walked. 

“Hey Laura. How are you feeling” Carmilla said quietly so she didn’t scare look. She looked up and smiled at Carmilla. 

“Oh hey. Well I broke my arm and a few ribs so I’m doing great” Laura joked, trying to make Carmilla feel better. It didn’t work. 

“That’s not funny Laura. You’re seriously hurt. You should have gotten Mel’s attention so you couldn’t have told her about your broom so you could have switched it out” Laura looked down at her hands. Carmilla sighed and kissed her forehead. “I was really worried when you hit the ground.”

“You know. Madam Pomfrey says I’m lucky that I’m lucky that it was only my arm and ribs that I broke but hey at least I won the Quidditch cup” 

“Yes you did. Just promise me that the next time something happens to your broom you tell Mel about it” 

“I will.” Carmilla smiled and softly kissed Laura. 

“Good. Now I’m going to go before Madam Pomfrey finds me and yell at me for being her. I’ll tell the others you’re okay.” Carmilla said when she away from the kiss. 

“Good idea. Bye Carm, I love you” 

“Love you too”


End file.
